Forward to the past
by ppl prsn
Summary: At high school, things are pretty normal for a group of friends. until a rather stupid teacher messed up and changed EVERYTHING. Rated T for later chapters. NO FLUFF. a lot of adventure my first fanfic PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews help me w/ later chapters!
1. Accepting Defeat

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. hope you guys like it. I own nothing but the crappy names that I made up.**

_Fiona's POV_

"Well _that _was embarrassing. For you, I mean, not me", I told Marshall as we walked out of gym. , Even _Paldor_ was better than you and Pibbles combined". It was true. The one day the boy's gym was closed for the game, the girls totally creamed the boys in fencing and football. The volleyball game was a girls' win by only one point, so that didn't count as a cream. Paldor (his real name was Paul Brandon) was and unathletic science geek, as well as Penelope ( Pibbles).

"Hey, your gym was just smaller, and naturally brighter. Weren't expecting it." He then mumbled something about all of the boys' bodies hurting in the morning and junk.

"Hey, bro, you did well. You would've beat Finn and me, but you were against the flames."

My friends Pippy and Philip Flame were the strongest in the 8th grade.

" Oh, heck, I have Mr. King next. I hate English.

**Ya\eah, yeah, i know short chapter. but it all came down to that I had a lot of HW. I WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS. comment**


	2. English

**I finally got to make a second chapter! enjoy!**

English. Probably one of the most BORING classes, besides science. Our teacher, Mr. King, was a pretty dumb man. If he weren't like one hundred years old, then he probably would have been pretty cool.

"Okay, class, sit down. I want to get at least _one_ word into my day without you all messing me up!"

" To me it seems like he just got in about twenty words in there all on one sentence", murmured Marshal, sending a role of laughter through the mass of students.

"Such the charmer, Marshal Lee". Replied a rather annoyed Paldor.

" Hey, give me a break! I was just trying to make out a point."

"What point, that you just got yourself detention for an hour after school today?", interrupted a rather ticked off Mr. King, " and I mean that for _both_ of you."

After English, Marshal and Paldor both looked pretty ticked of.

" Come on, you guys. Its just detention. I get detention, like every day", I lied, apparently not convincingly enough.

" Fi. We both know that you have never had one detention in your life, so stop trying to cheer us up. Besides, you are a pretty crappy liar."

**hey. thanks for the reviews! it really boosted my spirits. i am planning to write my next chapter soon.**


	3. detention

**Yay! FINALLY An other chapter! enjoy and comment!**

ice king's POV

Kids. Oh, how I despised them. Especially that group of brats that didn't belong here...

Gah! Drifting off again. So what? A mistake I made brought the teens of Ooo and Aaa to back at about a melinia. They were still my students. I could still give them detention.

It was about 3:30 and two very annoyed teenagers acme into my classroom. Marshal Lee sat in the back, not listening. Paul Brandon sat up front, full attention.

"Welcome to detention. Now I know you wont like this, but today you have to clean Gunther's cage. He keeps stankin the place up. Yeesh. I didn't even know fish could poop that much in a day. Paul Brandon, you move gunthy to his other tank."

"Uh, its Paldor." He spat out.

"Okay Paldor. Marshal Lee, you do the cleaning. Paldor will also help me organize my desk." I stated.

"Uhg. How long is detention again?" groaned Marshal Lee.

I snapped back, "As long as I want it. Get to work." Those kids were really peeving me off.

"Stupid detention." Paldor mumbled. Weird. In Aaa, Gumball would never have complained...

"Umm, sir? Can we start now?" asked a rather let's get this over with mooded Marshal Lee.

I replied, "Can't a man get lost in his own thoughts? I mean, don't you?"

"Uhhh, nooooo."

"Sooo, you don't remember the Ooo Aaa 'indecent'?"

"Remember the wha wha wha? Do you mean when you were younger or puberty? Not happening either way." Paldor sarcastically remarked.

"Nice one!" Marshal Lee fist-pumped his frenimy.

"Two extra hours of detention tomorrow!" I yelled, "Get out of here after you finish your work." I was starting to get scared. Did only I remember? Could only I fix the mistake that had cost Ooo and Aaa their heros?

**end of chapter  
**


	4. lunching at lunch

**Hey! I am really excited to get to write this new chapter. Sorry if it is not as good as the rest of the story, but a lot has been happening. and if you were ****wondering, Paldor comes from the name Baldor, viking god of either poetry or light. i forgot.**

_Fiona's POV_

Marshal and Paldor have been acting really weird since detention last night. They are really quiet, for once, and keep talking about some _incident__._

"Hey, bros. Want to sit here?" I asked at lunch, but of corse, the answer was, "Maybe later, Fi."

"What's with them?" Finn asked as I slumped down with him, Marcie, Pippy (who was also Finn's lady friend), Philip, and Peebles.

"I have NO idea. They keep saying junk about some "incident"." I shrugged.

"Heh. weird, but coming from Marshall Lee, It has to be something pretty strange for it to make him this weird-acting." Marcie said, swishing her raven black hair out from over her eyes. Marcie, or Marceline, was Marshal's best friend and fellow band mate. Marcie played the bass and Marshall sang in a metal punk band called Cheyeld Abbuse (Child Abuse). Finn was the drummer, for some reason.

"Well, they had detention with Mr. King , so who knows?" Pibbles said, eating a peppermint stick and whistling happily.

"Sure, sure. I just wanted to ask why they are hanging out at all. They hate each other, right?" Pippy said, taking a huge bite out of her vegetarian meat thing. Both her and Philip have never eaten any meat. Not even fish.

"For once, I agree with Pip" Philip said, using Pippy's much loathed nickname. His red-haired twin shot a mauling hot glare, which aroused yet another pointless argument.

"Pippy is right, you guys. They have been in a heated war ever since they met me in Kindergarten. I don't know why, but I feel like we should ask them about this weird incident thing." I stated.

Just as I was about to get up, Marshal and Paldor came up and sat _next_ to each other, I but it did not seem like they regarded each other, they just sat there.

"Hey guys! Where have you been? I was just about to go over there and drag to our table..." Pippy rambled on endlessly lecturing jokingly about where they were to sit. Her discussion arose a good amount of laughter, but she ended quickly when neither of the boys laughed.

"He never even told us what the incident was, but it just hit me weirdly, like it was something I should have known." Marshal Lee stated, followed by a nod of agreement from Paldor.

With an annoyed sigh, Marcy walked up followed by Pibbles, Pippy, Peter, and I and encircled them, giving off an agitated stare.

"You guys have got to stop talking about this weird "incident" thing and be normal again." Marcy nearly shouted, but the lunchroom rules would put her late for class if she did.

"I agree with the emotional goth." Pibbles stated, receiving a glare and a few choiced words

"really. I thought you would be more mature than this, you idiots. Yes, you are acting even more un-mature than you normally do." Finn said annoyed that his best friends were basically disregarding him from what he had to say.

" Well, you can't blame me for getting into detention!" Paldor shouted and walked out of the lunchroom muttering something about studying.

"Well, I can blame myself for detention, so I'll TRY to get off of the topic... _for now._" Marshall grumpily stated, turning around in his seat so that he was facing us.

"Great! Now we can be happy about our lives, am I right Peeps?" I happily cheered. Okay, mabye I had a little too much cafine this morning in my coffee, but who cares?

"Yes. Let us commence in the eating of our meal, like we normally do at this time of the day." Pibbles said. We all had a great rest of lunch. Paldor gone was no biggy, because he was normally studying. I just couldn't help but worry about what we could do for him and Marshall both. But for now, the only thing that I could do was let what was happening unfold for itself.

**Again, sorry for the wait. It was all my fault and I take full responsibility for my laziness. Enjoy and comment!**


End file.
